When Im with you
by Slash Torrance
Summary: Applejack y Spike han estado distanciados durante varios meses, indiferentes ante un suceso inesperado que cambió su amistad por completo; temerosos de acercarse, se verán obligados a charlar por una tormenta de nieve que los dejó atrapados en la granja. (AppleSpike) Titulado por la canción de "Mystery Skulls".
1. Aviso de tormenta

**¡Muy buenas, queridos amigos!**

**Hace tiempo que no publicaba nada para este bonito fandom, pero he decidido regresar con una tranquila pero romántica historia de estos personajes que tanto me gustan. Sin más, espero que les guste. **_**Allons-y!**_

…

1  
Aviso de tormenta

Applejack se rehusaba a caminar un paso más, pero Apple Bloom iba corriendo, casi saltando y tomándole la delantera. Iban rumbo al castillo de Twilight, donde la pequeña pasaría un buen fin de semana aprendiendo hechizos, pócimas y otras tantas cosas más con sus dos mejores amigas; las Cutie Mark Crusaders siempre se emocionaban en esos fines de semana donde se alejaban de su rutina para aprender cosas nuevas y pasar tiempo juntas. A todas las alejaba de su rutina, tanto a ellas como a sus hermanas mayores, quienes podían ocuparse de ellas mismas al menos por un par de días.

— ¡Apresúrate! —apuraba la potranca.

—Ya voy, caramelo —dijo ella, disimulando su molestia—. No sé por qué tienes tanta prisa. De todos modos, haces esto cada fin de mes.

— ¡Lo sé! ¿No es genial?

—Súper… —dijo la mayor sin mucho ánimo.

Los pocos ponys que quedaban en el pueblo estaban ultimando los detalles para protegerse de la nevada, o quizá comprando provisiones para el invierno. Los pegasos del clima anunciaron una fuerte tormenta de nieve para los próximos días, por lo cual no sería muy recomendable salir. En cierto modo, Applejack sospechaba que este fin de semana, Twilight recibiría ayuda de Rainbow o quizá de Fluttershy, pues estaban enseñándole en conjunto a las Crusaders. No lo tenía muy en claro, pero recordaba que Rainbow le había platicado la semana pasada; algo relacionado a mascotas y animales que invernaban.

De todos modos, cuando llegaron al castillo no pudo evitar que se le formara un nudo en la garganta. En especial cuando miró hacia la ventana del segundo piso donde estaba la habitación de Spike. No queriendo perder mucho tiempo, trotó un poco más rápido para alcanzar a su hermana, deseando que fuera el pequeño dragón quien abriera la puerta. Por azares del destino, fue su amiga quien lo hizo.

— ¡Hola, chicas! —saludó Twilight—. Adelante, pasen. Les serviré un poco de chocolate caliente. Sweetie Bell y Scootaloo llegaron hace rato.

Apple Bloom no perdió el tiempo y fue corriendo hasta la cocina para reunirse con sus amigas, mientras que Twilight dejó la puerta abierta esperando que Applejack entrara, cosa que no sucedió. Al notar el gesto ausente de su amiga, decidió acercarse para preguntarle si todo estaba bien. Apenas logró abrir la boca cuando notó la mirada de la granjera sobre su hombro, que iba directo a Spike, quien bajaba la escalera.

— ¿Applejack? —preguntó Twilight con cierta duda.

El pequeño dragón solo atinó a bajar la cabeza mientras se retiraba hacia la cocina sin prestarles atención. En tanto, la granjera poco a poco fue borrando su sonrisa y bajando su brazo con el cual estaba saludándolo desde la entrada. Twilight estaba pasmada por la escena, sobre todo porque Applejack también bajaba la mirada, sin decir nada. Lo raro del asunto aumentó cuando notó que no era molestia ni enojo por la descortesía de Spike, sino tristeza.

— ¿Sucede algo?

Applejack se tomó un segundo para respirar, tratando de acallar el llanto que amenazaba con dejarla en ridículo.

—Sí, suceden muchas cosas —respondió al fin, alzando el rostro y mostrando una sonrisa fingida, aunque para Twilight no pasó desapercibida su voz a punto de quebrarse—. No te preocupes, ya te contaré luego, ¿está bien?

Ella decidió no indagar más, entendiendo que se trataba de algo muy personal como para hablarlo ahora, con la nevada en puerta, por lo que Twilight solo atinó a abrazarla por un largo rato antes de dejarla ir. Ella esperaba que su amiga soltara cualquier cosa que tuviera que decirle, pero Applejack no dijo nada, ni lloró tampoco. Solo permanecía correspondiendo el abrazo mientras trataba de contener el llanto. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, confundiendo a Twilight al no definir si era por el frío, o quizá por resistirse a sus emociones, como ella solía hacer algunas veces.

—Te veré cuando termine la nevada, cuídala bien, ¿vale? —dijo Applejack antes de marcharse—. Estaré un poco ocupada con la granja, ya sabes. Unos cuantos desperfectos y es todo, descansaré un momento cuando termine. Lo haré rápido, Big Mac no está en el pueblo para ayudarme.

—Recuerda la tormenta —advertiría Twilight—. No te arriesgues, por favor.

—Descuida, estaré bien.

Dicho eso, ella se fue caminando como si nada. Procurando no hacer contacto visual con nadie en su camino a la granja para que no vieran su inconfundible mirada de tristeza; también esperaba no encontrarse con alguna de sus amigas, por temor a tener una charla que no sentía deseos de mantener por ahora. Solo caminaba hasta la granja, sintiendo el viento helado del invierno besar su piel con delicadeza, enfriando su rostro y haciéndola sentir aliviada de estarse alejando –al menos por un rato– de sus problemas y preocupaciones.

Por otro lado, dentro del castillo, Twilight estaba comenzando a pensar en lo raro de la situación. Sin duda tenía que ver con Spike, por lo cual decidió sacarlo de la cocina con ayuda de su magia bajo la mirada incrédula de las Crusaders. Estaban dispuesta a seguirlo, hasta que notaron la severa mirada de su mentora.

— ¿Puedo saber qué está pasando? —cuestionó Twilight apenas salieron de la cocina.

— ¿De qué hablas?

La mayor soltó al dragón, quien cayó al suelo de un sentón un poco asustado, procurando no soltar su taza de chocolate. En otras circunstancias ya hubiera corrido para no enfrentar una charla innecesaria, pero la intromisión de Twilight no daba lugar a escapes, sobre todo porque podía trasportarlo frente a ella con ayuda de su magia cuantas veces quisiera.

—No debe importarte —se limitó a responder en voz baja.

—Pues sí me importa.

—Bueno, no quiero que te importe —reclamaba con cierto enfado—. Estos son mis asuntos. Yo no meto la nariz en tus cosas, ¿o sí?

Twilight miraba con enfado, pero comprensiva, suspirando y sintiendo cómo sus niveles de tensión alcanzaban nuevos niveles que ni ella conocía. Una cosa muy normal desde que Spike había comenzado a madurar. Había soportado buenos berrinches antes, cuando él era pequeño, pero de un tiempo hacia acá Spike rezongaba, contestaba y se enojaba con mucha facilidad. Tan irritante que le recordaba a Shining Armor antes de irse al ejército e incluso a ella misma, casi una década atrás.

—Applejack se veía muy triste —dijo con seriedad, pero con voz baja— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Tú sabes algo o estás involucrado, ¿no?

—N-no, bueno, sí —tartamudeaba el pobre dragón, relajándose un poco más—. Digamos que algunas cosas no salieron bien, ¿sí? No entremos en detalles, no quiero hablar de eso, por favor.

La yegua púrpura se conformó con aquella respuesta, pero antes de proseguir, echó un vistazo en la cocina para asegurarse de que las Crusaders no estaban pegando la oreja por la puerta para escuchar su plática. En cambio, las vio leyendo un libro de cocina, quizá decidiendo qué postre harían para después de cenar.

—No me imagino qué puede ser tan malo como para que no le hables.

Spike se mantuvo en silencio, mirando su humeante taza de chocolate.

—Creo que debes hablar con ella para arreglar este asunto, sin importar qué sea.

—Ni siquiera puedo verla a la cara, Twilight —contestó malhumorado.

—Ella no estaba enojada —aquello hizo voltear a Spike, incrédulo—. De hecho, estaba saludándote, pero no le hiciste caso. Por lo mismo pienso que debes hablar con ella cuanto antes.

Twilight estaba por proseguir, pero una explosión proveniente de la cocina la hizo correr hacia allá para ver el estropicio causado por las potrancas. Mientras tanto, Spike decidió marcharse a su habitación para pensar mejor las cosas.

Mirando por la ventana, hacia el frío paisaje que se volvía Ponyville en el invierno, meditaba en los últimos seis meses y cómo hizo hasta lo imposible por no encontrarse con ella en la calle y no salir con Twilight y las demás si estaba Applejack presente. Cuando Twilight mencionó que ella lo saludaba, supo cuánto estaba echando a perder las cosas con sus intentos por evitarla.

Sin pensarlo mucho más de una hora, Spike tomó la bufanda de su guardarropa y salió corriendo del castillo, sin importarle el frío y olvidándose por completo de la tormenta de nieve que estaba por llegar. Avanzó rápido por la nieve, sabiendo que se metería en un gran problema porque incluso estaba anocheciendo.

…

**Apenas vamos comenzando, realmente he tenido esta historia en mente desde hace tiempo (más del que quisiera) y te agradezco por haber llegado hasta aquí. Espero que me acompañes en el resto de la historia y me hagas saber tu opinión con un comentario, que no cuesta nada dejarlo. También le mando un gran abrazo a mi buen amigo (y también beta) "Byakko Yugure" por ayudarme con la edición de esta historia, ¡gracias, compañero! ¡Hasta la próxima!**

—**Slash.**


	2. Aislados por la nieve

_¡Molto-bene!_

_He llegado con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia; me alegro de que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, para ser honesto, no esperaba tan fantástico recibimiento. En fin, los dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Allons-y!_

…

2  
Aislados por la nieve

La brisa trajo consigo un espeso banco de niebla que impedía ver más allá de unos pocos metros. El viento aumentaba la velocidad y la nieve cubría más y más el suelo, pero al menos había llegado a Sweet Apple Acres. Ahora, el camino hasta la puerta de entrada le parecía lejano, pero sabía que no debía retractarse. Había llegado el momento de enfrentar la situación que estaba evitando, además de disculparse por su conducta. Caminaba con decisión hacia la puerta, cubriéndose el rostro debido al viento helado, hasta llegar y golpear tres veces.

Nadie respondió, por lo cual decidió golpear con más fuerza y gritar el nombre de la granjera, quien no se hizo presente hasta un par de minutos después, caminando desde el granero con ayuda de unas raquetas de tenis puestas en sus botas de nieve. Una vez más, la mirada de Spike huía a la de ella.

— ¿Spike? —preguntó incrédula la yegua— ¿Qué henos estás haciendo aquí? La tormenta está por llegar. Vamos, te llevaré donde Twilight.

— ¡No! —gritó debido al viento causando mucho ruido— ¡Vengo a hablar contigo!

Aun con la condición climática empeorando a cada momento, Spike vislumbró cómo el semblante de Applejack cambió tras escucharlo. Sin embargo, la yegua frunció el entrecejo y lo sujetó por uno de sus brazos para luego jalarlo hacia afuera de la granja.

— ¡Hablaremos cuando termine la tormenta! ¡Debo llevarte a casa!

Applejack no pudo avanzar más allá del cercado que rodeaba su propiedad, pues el viento y la nieve comenzaron a caerles con mayor velocidad, impidiéndoles la visión; más allá, la niebla había dejado oculto el camino, sumándose que estaba poniéndose oscuro, por lo que caminar así, sería suicidio. Además, Spike se negaba a irse, oponiendo resistencia hasta un punto en el que ella creía demasiado terco. Hubo un momento donde el clima amainó lo suficiente para dejarlos escucharse sin mucho esfuerzo.

—Entremos —ordenó Applejack señalando su casa—. Te llevaré con Twilight cuando todo esto termine, ¿está bien?

Caminaron con prisa hasta la casa para refugiarse del frío; una vez estuvieron dentro, se quedaron escuchando el fuerte tifón que estaba agitando las ventanas y las puertas, suspirando con tranquilidad al saberse a salvo. Sacudieron la nieve de sus cuerpos y luego se limpiaron el rostro, tallándose los ojos y agitando sus extremidades. Applejack se quitaba sus raquetas mientras abría las cortinas, solo para descubrir que el clima tan agresivo había dejado la granja en total ausencia. El granero, los corrales y el huerto apenas se vislumbraban a través de la espesa niebla consumiéndolo todo.

— ¡¿Qué diantres estaba pensando Twilight cuando te dejó venir con este clima?!

—Ella no sabe que vine contigo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?! ¡¿Eres tonto o algo parecido?!

A pesar de lo exaltada, Applejack no estaba enojada. Sí, estaba reclamándole, pero luego comenzó a inspeccionarlo con suma atención, sacudiéndole la nieve de las escamas y relajándose cuando lo vio sin ninguna herida.

— ¿Qué te pasa, cubito de azúcar? —decía sujetándolo por el mentón—. Es peligroso estar allá afuera con este clima, ¿no te das cuenta de que puedes poner en riesgo a Twilight también si sale a buscarte?

Spike se ahorró decirle que precisamente por la insistencia de ella estaban hablando ahora. Twilight había depositado en él una enorme cantidad de culpa que no pudo resistir luego de pensarlo por poco más de una hora. Aquello no tenía necesidad de decírselo y mucho menos Applejack debía enterarse, pues hubiera sido un pésimo inicio de conversación luego de tantos meses sin hablarse. Sí, incluso peor que este.

—Tranquila, ya no soy un pequeño que no puede hacer nada —dijo Spike, tomando sus cascos con delicadeza—. Dame papel y pluma, por favor. Le mandaré un recado para decirle que estoy aquí contigo y que estoy bien, ¿sí?

Applejack lo miraba a los ojos, entreabriendo la boca con gesto ausente para luego asentir en completa tranquilidad. Sí, Spike ya no era un bebé dragón. Applejack todavía estaba tratando de asimilarlo.

Luego de entregarle lo que solicitó, Spike mandó el recado a Twilight utilizando su aliento de fuego. Aquello también era una prueba inequívoca de cuánto había crecido en el último par de años, pues había mejorado el hechizo de mensajería –como le decía él– para mandar recados no solo a la Princesa Celestia, sino también a quien él quisiera.

"**Vine con Applejack antes de que empezara la tormenta. Lamento salir sin avisar, pero estoy bien, hablaré con ella y te veré cuando termine"**

"_Avísame de cualquier cosa, ¿está bien? Mucha suerte"_

"**Gracias"**

"_Hablaremos de tu castigo cuando llegues a casa"_

Spike prefirió no responder el mensaje, solo se resignó al castigo impuesto por Twilight cuando estuviera de regreso en casa. Entretanto, seguía a Applejack con la mirada, quien estaba colgando su chaqueta y su gorro en el perchero de la entrada. Las raquetas se quedaron tiradas debajo del sofá, luego se dirigió hacia la chimenea para encenderla.

— ¿Qué dijo Twilight? —preguntó la granjera, tratando de encender un leño con ayuda de un fósforo y unas gotas de líquido combustible.

Spike quiso ser de ayuda, así que se acercó para tomar el leño y echarlo dentro luego de encenderlo con una débil llamarada de color verde. A diferencia del fuego natural de su cuerpo, el tronco y los restos que quedaban dentro se envolvieron con el típico fuego naranja de una fogata.

—Nada, que todo está bien —dijo, restándole importancia— ¿Qué estabas haciendo afuera? ¿Dónde están Big Mac y la Abuela Smith?

—Me aseguraba de que los animales estuvieran a salvo —dijo con voz débil—. No sé cuánto tiempo durará la tormenta, luego iré a echarles un vistazo. La Abuela Smith y Big Mac están en casa de mis tíos Golden. No regresarán hasta la semana entrante.

El fuego de la chimenea comenzó a tomar cuerpo y Applejack echó dos leños junto al que empezaba a consumirse. La luz de las llamas iluminó toda la estancia de forma endeble, lo suficiente para dejarlos verse sin mucho esfuerzo. Applejack miraba con atención la fogata, permitiéndole a Spike ver su mirada ausente, sus ojos llorosos y poco animados. Nada que ver a los lindos y vivaces ojos verdes que la caracterizaban. Ahora más que nunca se sentía culpable.

—Bonita bufanda —agregó Applejack.

—G-gracias, Rarity me la regaló —dijo Spike.

—Sí, lo supuse.

La yegua tomó tres velas que estaban por encima de la chimenea y luego de encenderlas tomó rumbo hacia la cocina sin decirle nada a Spike. Se trataba de una actitud fría por parte de ella, pero no esperaba menos. Decidió tomarse unos minutos antes de seguirla, y así poder pensar en las palabras correctas para decirle. Sin embargo, luego de tantos meses evitándola e ignorándola después de la Gala del Galope, ahora la sentía tan ausente, como si recién estuviera conociéndola. De hecho, como si Applejack sintiera auténtico enojo y repudio hacia él.

—Ven, Spike —llamó ella desde la cocina al cabo de un rato.

—Ya voy —respondió con torpeza.

—Come algo —dijo la granjera cuando lo vio entrar.

En la mesa había un par de sándwiches de avena y dos vasos de leche. La cocina estaba apenas alumbrada por las tres velas que ella había tomado hace solo un momento, además de tener una cacerola en la estufa con la llama baja. Antes de que Spike tomara asiento, Applejack le puso un zafiro encima a uno de los sándwiches, indicándole cuál era el suyo.

Por un breve segundo recordó una de sus conversaciones de hace varios meses, casi un año, donde ella le había contado cómo fue en busca de gemas junto con Rarity para probar uno de los inventos de Apple Bloom que no era sino una pócima capaz de mostrarle dónde se hallaban estas gemas. De algún modo, supuso Spike, Applejack se las arregló para tener un poco si él llegaba a ir de visita; no es como que no pudiera comer nada sin una piedra brillante, solo le daba un sabor extra.

Tantos gestos de amabilidad no hacían sino hacerlo sentir todavía más culpable, por ende, antes de sentarse a comer con ella, se vio en la necesidad de sincerarse. No importaba que las palabras no vinieran a su mente, que se trabara al hablar o que se quedara en blanco. Necesitaba arreglar las cosas con ella de la forma que fuera. Entonces tomó aire para comenzar a hablar.

—Perdóname si te estoy causando problemas —dijo en voz baja, llamando la atención de Applejack—. Yo realmente quiero disculparme contigo por lo que pasó allá, en el castillo.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Applejack buscaba algo en la alacena.

— ¿De qué hablas? No pasó nada en el castillo —dijo ella.

—Me refiero a… ya sabes —decía con igual torpeza y nerviosismo—. Por no hablarte y eso. Fui muy grosero.

—No te preocupes, no pasó nada.

Applejack había sacado una barra de chocolate de mesa que luego echó en la cacerola. Spike estaba atónito por la naturaleza con la cual decía aquello. Incluso el breve pensamiento de que Twilight le había mentido solo para que hablara con ella le pasó por la cabeza. Aun así, decidió indagar un poco más, porque de verdad le importaba.

—Pensé que estarías molesta —dijo agazapado.

—Bueno, llevas seis meses haciendo lo mismo —Applejack batía el chocolate en la estufa sin voltear a verlo—. Supongo que ya estoy acostumbrada.

Hasta entonces ella dejó de lado su labor y se sentó frente a él en la mesa, degustando su sándwich y dándole dos tragos a su leche. Spike hizo lo mismo, procurando apartar la gema para comerla al final, tal y como hacía Pinkie Pie con una fresa o cereza en el pastel. Todo en silencio, solo mirándose a los ojos de vez en cuando, pero su mirada huía a la del otro, volviendo incómoda toda la cena. Cuando sus platos estuvieron vacíos, se quedaron un momento más en silencio hasta que Applejack se atrevió a romper el hielo.

—Entonces…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Solo querías disculparte?

—Bueno, sí…

— ¿No quieres hablar de nada más?

La mirada de Applejack seguía teniendo ese tinte ausente y triste. Spike no sabía qué hacer ni qué responder, entonces tomó lo que creía era una salida fácil.

—N-no, supongo que no.

—Oh…

Applejack tomó los dos platos y los vasos para echarlos al fregadero, luego salió de la cocina, tomando una vela y sin decirle nada a Spike. Él se había quedado solo, escuchando los pasos de su amiga –o examiga– subiendo por las escaleras, mientras él estaba maldiciéndose mentalmente por no tener el suficiente valor de hablar de lo sucedido en la gala. Se metió el zafiro a la boca y salió de la cocina masticándolo mientras trataba de pensar. Cuando se dio por vencido fue hacia la sala para buscar la pluma y otro pedazo de papel para pedirle un consejo a Twilight.

—Spike —escuchó la voz de Applejack a sus espaldas.

Cuando volteó, la vio parada en el umbral de la sala mientras le sonreía; traía dos gruesos cobertores y algunas almohadas en el lomo. Aquello sí que no lo esperaba.

—Mueve el sillón frente a la chimenea, ¿sí, dulzura?

…

Bien, y con esto hemos terminado, espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben que cualquier comentario es bienvenido, quiero conocer su opinión de este segundo capítulo (mentira, por cada review me dan 20 pesos mexicanos :v) Sin nada más por decir, contesto sus reviews, ¡hasta la próxima!  
—Slash.

**Sergex: **Muchas gracias por leer n_n

**X-Siri: **Capítulos cortos para que sea más cómodo de leer (qué trucazo, ¿no? XD)

**Profesorslendy: **¡Gracias, compañero!

**Kashike: **Más del que quisiera, debo decir. Vaya que muchas cosas han cambiado, pero he tenido la oportunidad de estar al corriente y traer un amigo al fandom Brony (lo sé, un poco tarde, pero más vale tarde que nunca XD) Respecto a lo de Spike, bueno, sea como sea, siempre preferiré verlo con Applejack o Rarity, es lo bueno de los fanfics XD. Qué agradable saber de ti otra vez, yo estaré encantado de tenerte en esta historia.

**Byakko Yugure: **Amigo, créeme que es por ti que he regresado a este lado del fandom, así que estás haciendo un gran, GRAN, trabajo XD. Sobre todo, te agradezco no solo por alentarme a sacar esto por fin de mi computadora, sino por ayudarme también a corregirla. Es para mí un placer presentarte las historias con las cuales yo inicié, lo que siga, ya correrá por cuenta tuya, solo lamento haberte traído al fandom tan tarde X'D


	3. Conversaciones nocturnas

_¡He vuelto!_

_Muchas gracias por seguir al pendiente de esta historia, realmente me hace muy feliz que haya más lectores que disfruten ver juntos a estos dos, por lo cual les he traído un capítulo más que estoy seguro de que disfrutarán. Allons-y!_

…

3  
Conversaciones nocturnas

Ya no era pequeño.

A decir verdad, ella muy pocas veces se detuvo a pensar en este detalle, pero Spike hace mucho dejó de ser un pequeño dragón. Sus garras estaban más grandes, sus púas dejaron de ser redondas para tomar algo de filo, su voz cambió y se había puesto más alto. Ya no necesitaba a Twilight para muchas cosas, iba y venía como quería –prueba de eso radicaba en su llegada– y ahora estaba ahí, compartiendo el chocolate con ella en completo silencio, como un gesto tan sobrio que le parecía impropio de él. Mientras tanto, ella solo podía desviar la mirada cuando se encontraba con la de Spike.

—Entonces… —habló él.

—Dime.

Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse después de que Spike arrojó los dados; esta vez ninguno la desvió, por lo cual, Applejack trató de dirigirle una sincera sonrisa, cosa que Spike no hizo, sino que volvió a desviar la mirada a la vez que movía su canica en el tablero. La granjera agachó la mirada, sintiendo una terrible opresión en el pecho.

— ¿Qué has hecho estos meses? —preguntó ella, enseriando el gesto y su voz.

—No mucho en realidad —dijo Spike–. Fui a una de esas convenciones de cómics con Discord y Big Mac, ya sabes. Además, anduve vagando por ahí, haciendo el tonto. Ayudando aquí y a allá…

—Vaya, ¿tomaste un descanso? No me digas que lo hiciste todo de corrido.

Cuando Spike escuchó su forma de expresarse pensó que era una broma, pero cuando vio el gesto inexpresivo de Applejack mientras miraba el tablero, supo que se trataba de un frío desinterés. No estaba del todo cómodo, sin embargo, de nuevo, no esperaba otro trato por parte de ella.

— ¿Tú qué hiciste? Supe que tenían muchos deberes con el mapa.

—Bueno, nada del otro mundo —su voz seguía siendo fría—. Ayudé a una chica a confesarles una gran verdad a sus amigos. Pobre de ella, estaba en este dilema de no ser alguien productivo en la sociedad, al grado de mentirles a todos los que conocía solo porque se sentía inferior a ellos.

Spike se mostró interesado, incluso adoptó otra pose ahí sentado, recargando la cara en sus manos y mirándola, sonriente. Hasta entonces, ella también se relajó y prosiguió después de darle otro sorbo al chocolate.

—No fue fácil, porque se sentía opacada por los demás, que todos brillaban más que ella. Twilight luchó con todo para hacerle saber que valía mucho, pero de nada servía si pensaba lo contrario —con una sonrisa orgullosa, se señaló a sí misma para continuar su relato—. Tuve que hacer mucho esfuerzo para convencerla de decirles a sus amigos y su familia que ella no era una famosa bailarina como tanto les alegaba. Sí, señor, tan terca como una vaca que no quiere entrar al corral, pero logré convencerla.

— ¿Cómo?

Applejack se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, una verdad a medias sigue siendo una mentira —dijo pasándole el dado a Spike—. Ella sí trabajaba en el auditorio, pero no como bailarina, sino como diseñadora de escenarios para obras teatrales.

—No entiendo —Spike movió su canica, cayendo en una casilla donde lo hicieron retroceder dos espacios—. Ser diseñadora de escenarios no está nada mal, es un buen trabajo, la verdad.

—No en una familia de bailarines —Applejack echó los dados, moviendo su canica hasta siete espacios antes de la meta—. Sus amigos no tuvieron problemas, pero su familia eran los delicados. A ella no le gusta el baile, es feliz como diseñadora y, aun así, tenía miedo de que su familia la juzgara. Ahora todo está bien, por fortuna.

Spike divagó en esa idea por unos segundos, mientras veía cómo la canica de Applejack era conducida hasta la meta, por consiguiente, ella tomó el plato de galletas, arrasando con todo lo invertido en su apuesta. Aunque el dragón no lo tomó a mal, ella quiso tener un gesto amable y tomó una de las galletas para dársela en la boca. Spike no pudo evitar sonrojarse con esta acción, a lo que Applejack solo sonrió para luego levantarse e ir a la cocina.

—Busca otro juego, iré por más chocolate.

Él obedeció, rebuscando entre los libreros y muebles de la casa, hasta dar con una cajita llena de fichas de dominó. No se trataba de un juego completo, más bien de uno compuesto por muchas fichas distintas, incluso con otros colores. Al voltear para regresar a su lugar, entre las sábanas y las almohadas junto a la chimenea, dio con una foto de Applejack cuando estaba pequeña. Ella cargaba a una mucho más pequeña Apple Bloom.

— ¿Qué miras, Spike?

—Oh, esta foto tuya —dijo tomándola del aparador—. Creo que nunca te había visto siendo tan pequeña. Ni siquiera tenías mi edad.

—Je, en qué cosas te fijas, dulzura.

Applejack se veía crecida, es decir, había dejado de ser una potranca pequeña. Estaba tomando forma esbelta y fuerte, endurecida; quizá estaba entrando a la pubertad, incluso su mirada seguía siendo tierna, inocente.

—En serio, te veías muy bonita.

Applejack servía otras dos tazas de chocolate y galletas.

—Oh, ¿significa que ya no lo soy?

—N-no, bueno, eres hermosa.

Esta vez fue turno de Applejack para sonrojarse, pero no lo dio mucho a notar hasta que Spike continuó hablando.

—Realmente muy hermosa… —murmuró con algo de pena, pero lo suficientemente alto para que ella escuchara.

—Gracias por el piropo, terroncito —dijo ella de igual modo–. Es lo más bonito que me haya dicho alguien en seis meses.

Ella lo invitó a sentarse de nuevo para seguir jugando. La caja de fichas se rompió en el momento que Spike la puso en el suelo, dando a notar cuan desgastada estaba. Rápidamente apartaron un montón y tomaron siete fichas cada uno, teniendo Applejack la mula de seis para dar inicio al juego. Todo seguía en silencio, pero al menos estaban un poco más relajados.

No obstante, Spike sentía un ligero vacío en el estómago al meditar un poco más las palabras de su amiga. Seis meses era el tiempo que había pasado desde la Gala del Galope. Y, como ella solía decir, _era la pura verdad._

—Spike, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Seguro, ¿qué pasa?

Un segundo después, el dragón se arrepintió de haber respondido que sí. Applejack no levantaba la mirada, sino que se mantenía fija en las fichas de dominó, acomodando las que le tocaban a ella; luego de unos segundos de silencio, se atrevió a encararlo, con el mismo gesto ausente de toda la tarde.

— ¿Por qué estuviste evitándome desde la Gala?

La respuesta oscilaba en la lengua de Spike, debatiéndose por salir y decir las cosas tal cual eran. Sin embargo, sus motivos le parecían tan ridículos que sentía vergüenza solo de pensarlo.

—Me asusté, supongo —Spike se llevó la mano detrás de la cabeza, centrando su mirada en el fuego de la chimenea—. Lo que sucedió allá me hizo pensar en muchas cosas, cuestionarme otras. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío y…

—Te comprendo —dijo ella.

— ¿De verdad? —Spike ni se atrevía a mirarla.

El juego se detuvo, incluso el viento dejó de soplar, o quizá ellos dejaron de escucharlo. Lo cierto es que no importaba, no por ahora.

—Es decir, sé cómo son las cosas —continuó diciendo ella—. Bueno, es obvio que no me ves de la misma forma que yo te veo a ti. Créeme, lo comprendo, tanto como entiendo que tú estés enamorado de Rarity.

—No sé qué decirte.

—No es necesario que digas nada —lo contentaba con una enorme sonrisa—. Solo hubiera querido que lo habláramos, incluso quise demostrarte que todo estaba bien, pero me…

—Te evitaba, lo sé —Spike cerraba los ojos, avergonzado de su comportamiento—. Yo jamás quise que las cosas fueran así, pero estaba muy confundido. Y cuando te veía, me sentía raro porque… quería…

Se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada, pero cada uno sintiendo sus corazones palpitando con fuerza. Ella veía su sonrojo, y él veía el de Applejack. Al final, Spike no dijo nada una vez más, pero la granjera sonrió con solemnidad. Sintiendo las palabras salir por su boca con una facilidad tremenda, como si anhelara decirlo. Después de todo, era una gran verdad que, por muy incómoda, necesitaba sacar para hacerlo saber.

—Bueno, Spike… —él alzó la vista—. Tú sabes que me gustas. Con eso me doy por bien servida.

A diferencia de otros momentos, esta vez, Spike no sentía presión ni deseos de echarse a correr. En cambio, bajo la mirada extrañada de Applejack, se fue acercando hacia a ella, apoyándose en sus rodillas. Fueron unos segundos de incertidumbre, pero logró acercarse para robarle un beso en los labios. Poco a poco, la yegua fue bajando la guardia, sus labios se movieron, las piezas de dominó hicieron un sonido estridente al moverse cuando Spike se acercó lo suficiente.

Applejack subía los cascos por el pecho de Spike, muy lento, y los dos trataban de ahogar el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas que daban a notar su enorme nerviosismo, su deseo reprimido. Inmersos en el tacto de sus labios, en sus extremidades temblando por haber roto la distancia, se olvidaron de lo sucedido en los meses anteriores. Nada más que silencio.

Un silencio que se estaba rompiendo con ese beso.

…

_¿No adoran cuando la historia se queda en un punto importante? Bueno, esta es la parte donde dejo la historia en pausa durante 6 meses. Ok, no es cierto. Y con esto terminamos, espero que les haya gustado. Ahora procedo a responderles sus reviews, ya saben que no cuesta nada dejarlos, ¡hasta la próxima!_

—_Slash._

**Guest: **¡Lo sé! También es mi ship favorito, pero al menos compenso la poca lectura con una actualización rápida XD.

**X-Siri: **Bueno, ¿va como lo imaginabas? Cualquiera se arriesgaría a salir con mal clima si de verdad le interesa arreglar las cosas. Nunca me ha pasado, pero no soy ese tipo de persona :v

**Zim: **Lo sé, no hay muchas historias de ninguno de esto dos, ni siquiera como pareja. Supongo que por eso me gusta tanto, porque es escaso y es muy bueno. Muchas gracias por leer n_n

**Sergex: **Sí, la historia va poniéndose cada vez más cálida, ¿no te parece? Tanto por el comportamiento de estos dos, como la tensión que se respira.

**Juan Carlos Alonso: **Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, bro. Ojalá te guste.

**Byakko Yugure: **Entonces dejémoslo en empate, ¿te parece? Por ahora, ya tengo otros planes en mente XD


	4. INTERLUDIO: La Gran Gala del Galope

_¡Hey, aquí estoy!_

_Reportándome con otro capítulo (o más bien recuento) de esta historia. Espero que les guste. Allons-y!_

…

PRIMER INTERLUDIO  
_La Gran Gala del Galope_

Un evento de tal categoría –según Rarity– siempre tenía por lo menos algo de buen entretenimiento. Desde Discord mandando a inocentes ponys a otra dimensión, hasta caóticos pegasos liberando a los animales dentro de la fiesta; esta vez, la princesa Celestia se había tomado un momento para iniciar un bonito baile en parejas junto a un semental proveniente de las tierras del norte. A partir de ahí, las cosas se pusieron un poco melosas, quizá porque los músicos interpretaron a las parejas que se incluyeron a la pista como el inicio de una velada romántica, lo cual estaba muy lejos de ser, por supuesto.

Aun así, en una silla estaba Spike mirando cómo sus amigos se divertían; las Cutie Mark Crusaders bailando las tres juntas, Discord y Fluttershy se mostraron penosos, pero se animaron a entrar también. En un lado estaban Cadence y Shining Armor, por otro, Rainbow Dash y Soarin. Todos estaban dispersos, incluso Rarity, que había preferido bailar con un semental guapo y elegante –de nuevo, según ella– dejándolo a él de lado.

En cierto modo, Spike esperaba algo parecido, en especial porque no se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso. Su cabeza, propia como la de alguien joven cambiando, estaba hecha un caos por diferentes palabrerías y situaciones sin sentido. Diciéndose cobarde por no haberla invitado primero. Diciéndose que era un torpe por no haber llevado a un amigo, como Ember, tal vez. Diciéndose, sobre todo, que era un tonto por tomar tan en serio un baile. Sí, Rarity le gustaba, pero la posibilidad de ella enamorándose en un evento como este, le parecía absurdo. Entonces, mientras se amargaba la noche y bebía alguna de las extravagantes bebidas en la fiesta, apareció ella.

— ¿Quieres bailar?

Applejack lucía un hermoso vestido de color verde claro, un peinado con la melena tirada hacia un lado y sujetada con un tocado de brillantes verdes y rojos. Además de su delineador y su rímel, no se distinguía más maquillaje en su rostro, mas no hacía falta. Spike se había quedado ensimismado en la belleza desbordante de su amiga granjera.

—C-claro.

Se tomaron por el casco y la garra, a estas alturas, Applejack le seguía sacando unos centímetros de estatura a Spike, pero no les impidió bailar al ritmo lento de la canción. Solo se perdieron en el sonido del saxofón y en sus miradas, moviéndose al compás en una calma total.

El dragón trataba de sonreír, porque en cierto modo estaba avergonzado de sus pasos de baile, los cuales le parecían torpes. De un momento a otro, su chaqueta le dio más calor y su corbatín comenzaba a asfixiarlo; sin embargo, había un aroma en Applejack que lograba amansar estas malas sensaciones. Se trataba de algo dulce, pero no empalagoso, sino hipnótico y, combinado con su mirada, se trataba de algo tan nuevo, tan surreal y bello, que se sentía dentro de un sueño. Un sueño donde ella no era la protagonista. Se trataba de una sensación tan similar… confusa en sí misma.

—Jeje, ¿cuándo aprendiste a bailar, terroncito? —preguntó ella.

—Sé hacerlo desde muy pequeño —contestaba, sin poder ocultar su sonrojo—. Me lo enseñaron junto a Twilight en la academia de Celestia. Bueno, más bien ella me enseñó en nuestro tiempo libre.

—Pues lo haces requeté bien, lindura.

La mirada de Applejack…

Esos hermosos ojos verdes le miraban de otro modo al habitual. Y no, esto no se trataba de un pensamiento exagerado como el de hace un momento. Ella jamás lo había mirado así, la conocía muy bien para saberlo. Además, ese aroma tan exquisito, esa forma de moverse con la delicadeza de una pluma cayendo al suelo, el tacto suave de su piel y lo hermosa que se veía bajo las luces del salón. Por un instante, todo se perdió, se fundió en un momento que permanecería para siempre en su memoria.

—Te ves muy hermosa, Applejack —dijo, sonriendo como bobo.

La expresión de la granjera cambió por completo, sonriendo grácilmente, sin apartar su mirada de Spike. En cambio, lo que sucedió fue que se reacomodó frente a él en la pista de baile, echando sus brazos detrás de los hombros del dragón quien, en un acto reflejo, bajaba sus manos para tomar a Applejack por los costados. Sus caras habían quedado muy cerca, pero ella recargó su mejilla en la de él, solo moviéndose en un solo lugar, sin hacer más. Sencillamente sintiéndose.

Spike no lo veía, pero Applejack cerraba los ojos y trataba de vivir al menos un momento memorable. Un simple baile junto a un dragón que pasaría a ser uno de sus más grandes amigos. Además, en el fondo de su razón para invitarlo a bailar, había mucho más, radicaba en sentimientos que, brotando en un momento tan perfecto como estar bailando juntos no hicieron sino confirmar lo que ella consideraba sospechas.

Entonces, cubiertos con el anonimato de la oscura atmosfera, la exuberante música y las demás parejas bailando, ambos apartaron el rostro y se quedaron mirando fijamente; el corazón de Spike latía rápido, pero ella se mantenía serena. Fue un movimiento en sincronía, como su baile, cuando acercaron sus rostros y cerraban los ojos. Una vez que el beso comenzó, Spike subió las garras hasta las mejillas de Applejack para mantenerla junto a él, acercarla, y ella se dejó hacer, correspondiendo e iniciando un beso largo y lento.

Solo bastaron unos pocos segundos para mantenerse inmersos en el delicado contacto de sus labios, buscándose con movimientos lentos y, quizá, un poco torpes. El nerviosismo corría por el cuerpo de Spike, la respiración de Applejack aumentaba, y el beso terminó cuando fueron interrumpidos por las luces del salón encendiéndose otra vez; la banda había decidido tomarse un descanso. Antes de separarse, Spike sintió un ligero contacto de la lengua de Applejack en el borde de su labio.

Hasta entonces pudieron verse frente a frente, notando así el rubor en las mejillas del contrario. El simpático dragón se había quedado mudo y ella estaba en blanco, asombrada de cuán bien había salido su invitación a bailar.

Todavía temblando por la situación, por haberse llevado uno de los mejores besos que podría haber sentido alguna vez, Spike solo sonrió con nerviosismo. Applejack se llevó el brazo detrás de la cabeza, bajando la mirada, pero encantada con lo sucedido. Esa fue la última vez que se vieron, la última vez que interactuaron hasta quedarse atrapados en una tormenta de nieve.

…

_Las cosas que se guardaban este par, ¿eh? No se preocupen, trataré de continuar esta historia lo más rápido que pueda. Por el momento, pásense por mi perfil y lean otras de mis historias que están casi completas XD. Ahora respondo a sus reviews, no se olviden de dejar el suyo para aparecer en el siguiente capítulo :v ¡hasta la próxima!_

—_Slash._

**X-Siri: **Bueno, las cosas por las que se distanciaron aquí están. Como dije, trataré de no tardarme mucho, por eso los capítulos breves XD.

**Guest: **A decir verdad, soy más de ships chica x chica. Ya sabes, Starlight y Trixie o Twilight y Trixie. De hecho, adoro a Trixie :v

**Kashike: **¡Muchas gracias! Por ahora trato de mejorar con las historias de capítulos cortos, así que estaré subiendo pequeños experimentos en mis fandoms favoritos, empezando por este XD. Me encanta volver, y en serio, trato de estar actualizando lo más rápido que puedo :v


	5. Más que una intención

_Un capítulo más de esta historia, un poco más de recuento, ¿qué les digo? Me encanta poner este tipo de cosas en mis escritos, ojalá les guste. Allons-y!_

...

4  
Más que una intención

Applejack, sin embargo, estaba dejándose llevar cuando lo apartó con un poco de fuerza; Spike creyó que solo se apartaron por unos segundos, que se daban un descanso para seguir, mas ella lo apartó al acercarse de nuevo. Esto lo dejó con un remarcado gesto de desconcierto. El temor no disminuyó.

— ¿Qué pa…?

—No quiero que hagas esto —dijo en un tono de voz casi autoritario.

Un amargo trago de saliva se deslizó por la garganta de Spike, el desasosiego comprimió su pecho y sintió sus ojos ponerse húmedos. Applejack solo bajaba la mirada, frunciendo el entrecejo y ocultando su rostro con el brazo.

—Yo pensé que… —murmuraba Spike, pero ella lo interrumpió de nuevo.

—Sí, sí me gustas.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa? ¿Es porque eres mayor que yo?

Sin querer, Spike había mostrado el temor que Rarity le había dejado infundido. Una inseguridad que Twilight luchaba por revocar de su mente diciéndole muchas cosas sobre las cuales estaba fundamentado el amor; edad, raza y apariencia no importaban si los sentimientos eran correspondidos y verdaderos.

—Si fuera por la edad, ni siquiera te hubiera besado esa noche —declaró Applejack—. A mí no me importa nada de eso, me gustas por quien eres, Spike.

El silencio volvía, devorándolos con ansias. No obstante, dado este paso, él no estaba dispuesto a conformarse con una respuesta vaga. Afuera, el céfiro invernal menguaba, agitando las ventanas y haciéndose notar por las grietas.

— ¿Por qué me alejaste?

— ¡No quiero que hagas esto solo porque me gustas! —la voz de Applejack se había quebrado y dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas—. Sé que yo no te gusto, sé que estás enamorado de Rarity. No quiero jugar a esto, Spike. No quiero que me correspondas solo porque te sientes en deuda o algo así.

Él se quedó estupefacto con esta acción por parte de Applejack; había visto llorar a sus amigas antes, incluso a Rainbow Dash, pero hallaban consuelo en las demás, en abrazos y desahogo llorando todas juntas. En este caso estaba solo y Applejack lloraba, ¿cómo manejar algo así? A final de cuentas no fue necesario. Fue ella misma quien se consoló sin más, no dejando escapar ni un gimoteo de su garganta, desviando la mirada hacia la chimenea y el fuego menguante mientras se quitaba las lágrimas del rostro y se limpiaba la nariz.

—Lo siento, no quise ponerme sentimental —comenzó a hablar con voz baja—. No me parece correcto hacer esto, ¿entiendes? No puedo besarte y fingir o dejar que finges que Rarity ya no te gusta solo para estar conmigo. Además… tampoco te estoy pidiendo nada, ni que seamos pareja o que le digas algo a Rarity o Twilight.

— ¿Pretendes que sea un secreto?

Applejack le devolvió la mirada, mostrándose más allá de afligida. Estaba devastada, como si hubiera hecho una acción terrible por haberlo besado aquella noche en la gala, ignorando que Spike se sentía exactamente igual desde la primera vez que no le dirigió el saludo en la calle e hizo que no la escuchaba cuando ella lo llamaba. Ahí fue cuando Spike comenzó a sentir las lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos y, a diferencia de Applejack, él no se contuvo por mucho tiempo. Lo hizo en silencio, sin dejar de mirarla y sintiendo cómo si el fulgor de la pequeña hoguera lastimara su visión.

—No es por edad ni porque seas un dragón —Applejack se acercó a él de nuevo, tratando de quedar a su altura para hablarle—. En serio, no es por eso. Creo que cuando alguien te gusta, no piensas en diferencias, sino en lo que te gusta de él o ella. Y me pasa contigo, en serio, hasta tu afición por los juegos de rol y los cómics y otras cosas que no entiendo, je.

Spike se sentó en el sofá, pensando en cuál sería el camino a seguir. Todo se estaba complicando, y que Applejack decidiera sentarse justo al lado suyo no ayudaba en nada. O tal vez sí, pero el sentirse rechazado en un primer momento estaba haciéndolo dudar, como si todo le fuera a salir mal. Una vez más, estando relajado y habiendo meditado un poco las cosas, decidió decirle la verdad también. El motivo de tanto silencio a lo largo de seis interminables meses.

—Cuando te dije que me sentía raro, que pensaba en muchas cosas…

— ¿Ajá? —animaba ella a seguir.

—Pensaba en el beso, ¿sabes? En el momento, las razones para hacerlo. Ambos lo hicimos, incluso pensé que fue un impulso mío, y que tú seguiste por no ser grosera conmigo. Jamás sentí ni reparé en que lo hiciste porque querías.

— ¿Por qué otro motivo lo haría?

—Me refiero a eso —dijo al fin Spike—. Nunca noté señales hasta la noche de la Gala, o quizá no las vi. Dejé de hablarte todos estos meses porque me sentí muy confundido, nunca advertí nada hasta que bailamos. Luego te besé y todo se puso de cabeza, Applejack.

Otro breve momento de silencio se hizo presente, dejando que la yegua escuchara los sollozos que el dragón luchaba por contener. Mordiéndose los labios y huyendo de nuevo a su mirada, ella también dijo la verdad.

—No es tu culpa, Spike —lo abrazaba por detrás de los hombros—. No me comporté bien contigo, porque tampoco sabía expresar lo que siento. Es decir, eres el hermano menor de mi amiga. Siempre he sabido cuánto te gusta Rarity. Así que jamás te dije todo esto por temor a, ya sabes, dejar de ser tu amiga.

Voltearon a mirarse por algunos segundos para luego desviar la mirada. A pesar de estarse sincerando el uno con el otro, había muchas cosas más por decir, y no estaban seguros de si eran cosas buenas o malas.

—Para mí sería más difícil verte todos los días sabiendo que me odias —dijo ella.

— ¿Odiarte?

— ¡Me pasaron muchas cosas por la cabeza! —exclamó en voz baja—. No dejaba de pensar que me apresuré demasiado, que no respeté tus sentimientos por Rarity, que te hice sentir incómodo y por eso me evitabas…

—Tú representas la Honestidad, Applejack, por favor —pidió Spike tomándole por el mentón sin dejarla continuar—. Mírame, por favor.

Los ojos de ambos se conectaron por un breve segundo, como aquella noche en el baile; casi sintieron el impulso de besarse otra vez, de revivir aquel momento tan mágico y romántico. Incluso sentían sus alientos chocar en los labios del otro.

—Hace mucho que no estoy enamorado de Rarity —susurró Spike, dejándola incrédula. Todavía sin apartarse, siguió hablando—. La noche del baile no hizo más que confirmarlo, ¿sabes? He hablado de esto con Twilight y… ella siempre lo supo. Siempre supo que ella no me corresponde y que yo dejé de verla de esa forma. Me costó mucho, pero al final lo acepté.

Ella sonrió, porque de no ser por lo inocente de él, hubiera pensado que se trataba del discurso de cualquier patán luchando por tener opciones si la chica que quería lo rechazaba. Él no era así, podía verlo en sus ojos.

— ¿En serio?

—Cuando me transformé en un monstruo gigante —Spike alzaba las garras y sacaba los colmillos simulando aquella vez—. Cuando caíamos en picada me quise declarar, pero ella ya lo sabía. Jamás hablamos más de ese incidente, pero las cosas siempre fueron en un solo sentido. Rarity no me corresponde y solo me hice a la idea. La noche que bailamos me dejó confundido porque nunca me percaté de…

—Entiendo… —Applejack le puso el casco en la boca, sonriendo.

Por un breve segundo, Spike pensó que las cosas seguirían como estaban, hasta que Applejack agachó la cabeza y comenzó a reír. Su risa salía de una forma tan endeble y casi se confundía con el sonido de las brasas en la chimenea.

—Supongo que fui muy sutil, ¿eh? —decía mirando al fuego—. Yo no sé coquetear, solo podía pedir tu ayuda en la granja para pasar un rato contigo, ¿recuerdas? Cargando leña, ayudándome a cosechar, arreando al ganado, limpiando el jardín…

De pronto tuvieron sentido las tardes de trabajo cuando Applejack le daba de almorzar, conversaban más que trabajar y sus constantes roces cuando le enseñaba a hacer nudos o transportar la carga. Spike no pudo sino comenzar a reír con ella. No hubo pena, solo risa, y la tristeza quedó atrás. Haber dejado todo atrás, el silencio de los últimos seis meses ya no importaba, porque la cortina de humo se había desvanecido. Siendo así, una vez más se quedaron mirando a los ojos y la distancia fue disminuyendo hasta besarse otra vez; se sumergieron una vez más en aquel mar de sensaciones tan agradables y de las cuales estaban ansiosos por saciar.

Tenían toda la tormenta por delante.

…

_Yo lo dije, me encanta poner este tipo de cosas en mis historias, ¿qué puedo decir? Soy todo un romántico 7u7_

**Sergex: **¡Esto es de antología! El dragón se ha enamorado de la granjera JAJAJAJA. Bueno, tenía más cosas que contar respecto a estos dos, y todavía no he terminado, pero esto será en los capítulos siguientes. Nota aparte: adoré tu referencia XD.

**Siri-X: **Por experiencia propia sé que un beso puede ser más caótico del inocente gesto que aparenta ser, sobre todo, si es con la persona indicada o, como dirían los habitantes de Equestria, "su pony especial". Ahora, Spike no dio ningún primer paso, fue ella quien lo dio, incluso tratando de arreglar las cosas; el dragoncillo lo único que hizo fue dar una patada de ahogado y, considerando el final de este capítulo, creo que le salió fantástico :v

**Byakko Yugure: **Créeme, son pocas las veces que he escrito algo que provoca diabetes e irónicamente, terminan siendo de mis fics más populares XD. Para el caso, realmente estoy intrigado de saber cuál es el otro. Y bueno, han pasado varios días de tu particular finde, así que sé que estás mejor y espero que dure :v


	6. Una cálida noche

_¡Hola! Slash Torrance presentándoles otro capítulo de este fanfic. Espero de todo corazón que les guste; no tengo mucho qué agregar, seguro ya se dan una idea. Allons-y!_

…

5  
Una cálida noche

Pasado ya un buen rato de besos y caricias, sus cuerpos se revolvían entre las almohadas y cobertores puestos frente a la chimenea. Sus labios pronto se sintieron insuficientes a su deseo y ahora sus lenguas habían entrado en el juego, deslizándose lentamente junto con la del otro. Sus voces quedaron reducidas a leves jadeos cada que se separaban para mirarse y tomar aire, manteniendo unidas sus bocas por unos pocos e imperceptibles hilos de saliva.

El pene de Spike pulsaba restregándose en el bajo vientre de Applejack, quien sabía de sobra cuán excitada estaba. Las garras de Spike se paseaban por todo su cuerpo, acariciando con delicadeza y punzando con un poco de fuerza sobre su piel y su cabello, sintiendo cada roce como delicadas puntas ardientes marcándola. Ella abría sus piernas, ansiosa, dejándole saberse bienvenido, pero sin atreverse a romper el contacto de sus labios para pedir que la hiciera suya.

Spike ansiaba por comenzar, pero no estaba seguro de cómo proceder. Jamás había llegado tan lejos en una situación así. Es más, nunca había estado en una situación parecida; el momento había llegado, entonces se apartó de ella y mirándola a los ojos bajó la mano hacia su falo para tratar de metérselo cuanto antes, olvidándose de toda vergüenza. Tan solo rosando la húmeda intimidad de Applejack sintió recorrerle un escalofrío por la espina dorsal. La sensación se intensificó al introducirlo por completo; el cálido interior de Applejack abrazando su miembro le hizo temblar las piernas cuando ella soltó un gemido bajo.

Para ella, la expresión tan dulce e incluso inocente de Spike no hizo sino llenarla de ternura. De un momento a otro, las garras de su compañero apretaron sus flancos para comenzar a impulsarse, y sentir el miembro de Spike palpitando dentro de ella fue una experiencia tan nueva y apabullante. Un ensueño que en ninguna de sus fantasías hubiera podido siquiera imaginar, pues estaba redescubriéndolo; el profundo esmeralda de sus ojos había cambiado, ya no había rastro de inocencia en él, y por un segundo pudo ver cómo se pasaba la lengua por los labios y los colmillos.

Las mejillas de ambos estaban rojizas, sus pechos subían a la par, Spike se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos. Aquella yegua que había sido una de sus grandes amigas se había convertido en su pareja y le arrebató su inocencia en la misma noche. Applejack le pasó los brazos por detrás del cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo mientras él comenzaba a moverse con cierta torpeza y lentitud, tratando de resistir las placenteras sensaciones que le sacudían hasta el último de sus sentidos cada vez que la penetraba. Todo se juntaba en perfecta armonía; desde sus cuerpos moviéndose y juntándose, hasta sus voces convertidas en gemidos, jadeos y suspiros aderezados con profundos besos.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de los cohibidos que estaban todavía, pero Applejack no pudo resistirlo y comenzó a subir la voz cuando Spike comenzó a moverse rápido de un segundo a otro. Sus gemidos eran como música para él, que se impulsó a ir con más pasión y adrenalina, sin medir sus acciones y apresurando su orgasmo hasta que fue demasiado placer para aguantarlo. Comenzó a inundar la lúbrica intimidad de Applejack con potentes descargas de semen que lo dejaron casi desfallecido encima de ella. Poco a poco se fueron juntando hasta que Spike escondió la cara en el cuello de Applejack con un poco de vergüenza, pero sintiéndose enervado de aquella sensación que jamás había experimentado. Fue como rozar el cielo.

—Lo siento, no pude contenerme —susurró apenado.

—Jaja, descuida, terroncito —todavía abrazado a ella, le dio un beso cariñoso en la cabeza para calmarlo—. Vamos a darnos unos minutos, ¿sí?

La verdad, sentir la cálida simiente de Spike derramarse dentro de ella no hizo sino excitarla aún más, desearlo como nunca antes. Entretanto, el dragón no desaprovechó la oportunidad para besarle el cuello, la oreja y su hombro mientras olfateaba su cabello, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para ella, aunque fue un detalle llamativo y un poco exótico. Ella sonrió ante la pasión que desbordaba su virginal amante, quien se la estaba devorando poco a poco, con leves mordidas y rasguños que le estaban encantado.

—Me gusta cómo huele tu cabello —susurró.

En aquel momento reparó en los brazos anchos de Spike que la rodeaban por la espalda baja y seguían acariciando. Era tanta la sensibilidad que la poseía, que sentía que su pene se había puesto flácido, pero seguía palpitando. Ella comenzó a besarlo por el cuello, llamando su atención y lograr que se vieran frente a frente; sin mediar palabra, la granjera comenzó a besarlo de lengua, bajando los cascos por los hombros de Spike para recorrer sus brazos ya no tan delgaduchos. Para entonces Spike había salido de Applejack, pero sintió cómo su erección volvía a formarse mientras sus lenguas se revolvían y que ella le propinaba una que otra mordida en los labios.

Antes de adoptar la misma posición, Applejack fue dándole la vuelta en el montón de cobertores y fue ella quien quedó por encima de él, besándolo y acariciándolo como él hacía tan solo unos minutos atrás. La yegua, cohibida y un poco apenada, fue besando el cuello de Spike y empezó a bajar por su abdomen, depositando besos a su paso, hasta llegar al falo. La sola visión de ella tan cerca de su pene lo sobresaltó, pero la descarga de adrenalina regresó cuando Applejack empezaba a masturbarlo de forma lenta y suave, sonriéndole mientras se sonrojaba como nunca.

Jamás se había imaginado con Spike en una situación tan atrevida, y sentir cómo se ponía duro y grande, la hizo sentir más excitada. Comenzó a imaginar el sabor, la sensación del pene de Spike dentro de su boca, pero no se atrevió a llegar tan lejos, al menos no esta noche. Frotaba y frotaba cada vez con más intensidad hasta verlo en la cúspide; la punta roja y palpitante, la cara de Spike envuelta en pasión y sus piernas temblando la ponían ansiosa por continuar.

Pasando las piernas de lado a lado en la cintura de Spike, fue sentándose poco a poco sobre su erección, jadeando cuando llegó al límite y sentirlo a profundidad. Empezó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo con lentitud, disfrutando de cada penetración; colocando sus patas en su pecho comenzó a moderar su velocidad, al mismo tiempo que Spike decidió seguir acariciándola, dejando que ella lo guiara poco a poco hacia el cielo con cada ligero sentón. Sus gemidos llenaron la habitación cuando Applejack aumentó la velocidad y juntó sus cascos con las manos de Spike.

Extasiada por lo duro y firme entrando y saliendo de ella, comenzó a mover la cadera en forma circular, yendo de lento a rápido y haciendo que él curveara su espalda con los espasmos de placer y arrebatos de pasión repentinos. Mientras ella tomaba el ritmo, Spike gozaba la vista viendo cómo su miembro entraba y salía; se deleitaba con Applejack mirando hacia el techo, su cabello rubio cayéndole por la frente y los hombros, su cola contoneándose a los lados, cubriendo de vez en cuando su unión. No podía imaginar nada igual.

Poco tiempo les tomó llegar al clímax, juntos esta vez. Los gemidos de ambos al unísono estremecieron hasta los cimientos como si fuera el viento invernal de la tormenta de afuera cuando llegaron al orgasmo. Fueron exquisitos segundos que aprovecharon al máximo su unión; todavía ensimismados, se soltaron el cuerpo y quedaron juntos entre las mullidas almohadas y la calidez de sus cuerpos. Todavía encima de él, Applejack comenzó a besarle la mejilla y mordisquearle las orejas con suavidad mientras reían.

…

_Escribir este capítulo fue un poco difícil, sobre todo porque escribir con el calor que hace donde yo vivo no es tan fácil como parece; a veces tengo que mover el ventilador de lugar, otras pierdo la concentración, y a veces me duele mucho el trasero (?) En fin, soy un hombre de pocas palabras, pero eso no me impide responderles sus reviews._

**Sergex: **Aquí no hacemos eso XD.

**Utruk Doomhammer: **Puede que no encontraras esta historia porque mis relatos suelen pasar desapercibidos :'v

**The only 95: **Ah, qué sería de nuestra vida sin las casualidades, ¿eh? Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo, realmente amo esta pareja y me encanta encontrar lectores a quienes les guste, ¡sobre todo si también conocen al Doctor! Yo digo Allons-y!

**X-Siri: **No es mi estilo dejar las cosas así, cariño. Cuento los hechos, y si acaso llego a ocultar algo, es por buenos motivos, pero eso ya lo veremos después xD

**Byakko Yugure: **¿Qué puedo decirte, mi amigo? Me conoces bien y sabes que no puedo resistirme a leer o escribir una historia terrorífica o de suspenso. Ya puedo imaginarme a qué tema te refieres y por lo mismo trato de no meterla en mis escritos, si acaso para reafirmar un poco de qué va, pero nada más XD. En tanto a mí, puedo asegurarte que muchas de estas cosas escritas casi me hacen ponerme una soga al cuello, pero Bon Jovi lo hace más fácil y, cómo dicen en BoJack Horseman: Se vuelve más fácil, pero hay que hacerlo todos los días, esa es la parte difícil, pero se vuelve más fácil.


	7. INTERLUDIO: El comienzo del silencio

_¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaron? Yo a ustedes también.  
__Después de un tiempo en pausa, les traigo la continuación de esta historia, espero que la disfruten. Allons-y!_

…

SEGUNDO INTERLUDIO  
_El comienzo del silencio_

El ocaso había caído hace rato, Applejack se fue un momento a la cocina para preparar algo de comer, mientras Spike ponía las manzanas recién cortadas en la bodega; fue una tarde muy larga de trabajo duro, donde ninguno de los dos dio tregua, sobre todo el pequeño dragón, que hizo hasta lo imposible para seguirle el paso a ella. Obviamente, Applejack sabía muy bien lo duro que podía ser el trabajo en la granja para alguien que jamás hizo ese tipo de labores, por lo cual lo dejó explayarse mientras preparaba un refrigerio para los dos.

Para cuando salió cargando la bandeja con botana y una buena bebida helada, Spike había terminado de ordenar todo, incluso de inventariarlo –costumbre aprendida de Twilight– así que la granjera le extendió un trapo sobre la cabeza, para que se limpiara el sudor, cosa que hizo mientras dejaba salir un largo respiro.

— ¿Cómo te fue con esas manzanas, caramelo? —le preguntó Applejack.

—Nada mal —él alzó el pulgar, sonriendo—. Misión cumplida, jefa.

Dando una ligera sonrisa, ella tomó una cucharada del helado que le trajo, para dársela directo en la boca; el dragón se sonrojó, pero lo dejó pasar, ignorando que se trataba de uno de los coqueteos de Applejack. Por supuesto, ella esperaba que no funcionara, por lo cual decidió seguir la corriente, sentándose con él a comer helado de fresas y galletas, acompañados de una limonada. Sí, se trataba de una combinación curiosa hasta cierto punto, pero había logrado adaptarse. El pequeño Spike –pequeño para ella– no dejaba de darle sorpresas.

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana, Spike?

—Pues no, ¿por qué?

— ¡Fantástico! ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a dejar este encargo? Prometo que no será tardado, pero realmente quisiera compañía.

—Oh, claro —aseguró él—. Tengo que decirle a Twilight primero, ¿está bien?

—Jeje, por supuesto.

Habían esperado el anochecer sentados en la pequeña mesita de jardín que Applejack puso días atrás para ocasiones como estas. El calor era demasiado como para comer adentro después de una tarde trabajando, sin embargo, se la pasaron hablando de cosas sin importancia, con algunos intervalos de silencio que llenaban con el sonido del vaso llenándose o las cucharas chocando en las copas de helado.

— ¿Te veré mañana temprano?

—Ajá, me iré a dormir en cuanto llegue, siento que me hará falta —Spike se estiró, haciendo sonar los huesos de su espalda para luego acercarse a ella—. Buenas noches, Applejack.

La granjera lo abrazó de forma cariñosa para darle un beso en la mejilla que él estuvo encantado de recibir y, aunque un poco cohibido, se atrevió a devolver.

—Gracias —dijo ella.

Mordiéndose el labio y sonrojándose un poco, Spike no dijo nada más mientras se retiraba, solo volteó atrás cuando salió de la granja. Applejack le sonreía, agitando su casco en señal de despedida. Un rato después, Apple Bloom llegó junto con la Abuela Smith, por suerte, habían cenado en casa del abuelo, así que ella se quedó afuera, viendo como poco a poco el cielo se iba cubriendo de estrellas; riendo de la ingenuidad de Spike, pero suspirando al hacerlo.

…

La entrega no fue sino un pequeño carrito cargado de manzanas, no muy grande al que usualmente traía Apple Bloom para transportar sus cosas de la granja al castillo de Twilight; la sorpresa de Spike fue el saber que Applejack no lo quería para trabajar, sino por simple compañía. Estaba haciendo mucho sol, por lo cual se detuvieron a la sombra de un gran árbol justo al lado del camino, y aprovecharon para almorzar un par de hamburguesas que Spike preparó para la ocasión.

— ¿Cómo vas con tu hechizo? —preguntó Applejack.

—Mejorando cada vez que lo intento —aseguró con una orgullosa sonrisa—. Ya logré comunicarme con Starlight Glimmer ahora que está fuera junto con Trixie, y también con Ember. Aunque a ella no le sale muy bien el mensaje de respuesta, solo me llegan pedazos de pergamino quemados.

Los dos terminaron por reírse ahí sentados, bebiendo los refrescos que compraron antes de salir del Valle Neblinoso, una pequeña comunidad al este de Ponyville, a dos horas de camino, ida y vuelta.

—Oye, Applejack, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro, ¿qué sucede?

— ¿Hay alguien especial en tu vida? Ya sabes, si alguien te gusta en el sentido romántico —dijo, ocultando su apenada mirada tras la hamburguesa que se estaba comiendo lentamente, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a hablar de cosas así—. Creo que jamás te lo he preguntado.

Sin saberlo, Spike la había puesto en un predicamento del cual le fue un poco difícil salir, pero solo fue cuestión de no mentir, pero tampoco decirle quién. Sí, con eso podía librarse fácil de responder.

—Supongo que sí, lo hay —dijo sin más, para apresurarse antes de que él preguntara lo siguiente—. Pero le gusta alguien más, no perderé mi tiempo con falsas esperanzas, ¿sabes? No los llaman "flechazos" por nada, terroncito. Siempre hay alguien que sale lastimado.

—Je, en eso tienes razón —aun así, eso no lo detuvo de agregar algo—. Deberías de decirle, nunca es bueno guardarte las cosas.

Ella no respondió nada, solo siguió comiendo mientras miraba el cielo despejado y azul. Luego de terminar de comer, a Applejack le entró bastante sueño y, como los bostezos tienen esa costumbre de ser contagiosos, él también bostezó a la par con ella. En un momento dado, y sin que él lo esperara, Applejack recargó la cabeza en el hombro de Spike y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa.

— ¿Irás a la gala, Spike?

—No lo sé, a veces no es tan divertido como parece, ¿y tú?

…

Por supuesto, los dos asistieron a la dichosa gala. Pasaron muchas cosas ahí: bailaron, se divirtieron, se besaron. Esto último parecía haber desatado el fin del mundo. Vale, al menos de su mundo.

Muchas cosas comenzaron a doler desde entonces; comenzó como simples alejamientos que la dejaron confundida. Continuó como la inexplicable ley del hielo. Se había cerrado con ignorarla las pocas veces que se llegaron a encontrar por la calle. Sí, las cosas se fueron lentamente al carajo.

Y ahí estaba ella, en la granja, parada en medio de su enorme campo de manzanos mientras miraba alrededor. Estaba anocheciendo, hacía frío y se había quedado completamente sola mientras hacía las tareas de la granja, ¿había cometido un error? Ella pensaba que sí. En realidad, hubo muchas cosas que le pasaron por la cabeza. Jamás se había considerado como alguien sentimental, pero nada se comparaba a la terrible sensación de vacío de un corazón roto.

A lo lejos apenas podía distinguirse la mesita donde se sentaban a platicar y comer algo después de una tarde de trabajo. Hoy no hubo bocadillos ni bebidas. Tampoco paseos o ayuda en el trabajo. No había una sola palabra y ella se creía la culpable; agachando la cabeza, Applejack se sentía ridícula por sus intentos de "coqueteo", por sus indebidos acercamientos con él, por sus fútiles sentimientos. Estaba ensombrecida porque, de algún modo, aquel dragón seguía gustando de su mejor amiga. Y no podía quitarse esa espina del corazón, ni de su mente. Envidia, pura y dura, porque Rarity tenía algo que no quería y ella sí, mas no lo tenía.

—Supongo… que hoy tampoco vendrá.

Applejack caminó de regreso a su casa, tratando de olvidar aquel beso. Deseando que todo volviera a ser como antes.

…

_Una disculpa por haberme tardando con la continuación; para ser honesto me he estado retrasando en muchas otras cosas. Este capítulo, por ejemplo, lo escribí para tener algo tranquilo después de la agitada noche de nuestros protagonistas (?)_

**Sergex: **Conmigo siempre acaban así las cosas 7u7

**X-Siri: **Bueno, muchas gracias por decir que soy el mejor en esos géneros, y sí, no se me dan muy bien los lemon (llamados clop por este lado) En una historia de horror/suspenso no vienen a tener mucho peso, pero en algo romántico lo es, así que agradecería mucho tu ayuda n_n

**Byakko Yugure: **Bueno, en realidad salió natural, supongo que por eso no me parece raro XD. Son cosas que pocas veces he escrito, así que puedes irte relajando, quizá viendo BoJack Horseman en Netflix (?)

**Slayerbreak: **¡Muchas gracias por pasar a leer! Además de Applejack, me gusta mucho la pareja que hace con Rarity.


	8. Amanecer

_¡Hola, queridos amigos!_

_Espero que estén teniendo una buena semana, y si no, puedes distraerte con esta historia y un capítulo algo más tranquilo. Ojalá les guste. Allons-y!_

…

6  
Amanecer

Mantuvieron vivo el fuego casi toda la noche, hasta que su cansancio después de la cuarta vez fue demasiado para seguir amándose bajo las sábanas. Perdieron la noción del tiempo, hasta dejaron de escuchar el viento golpear contra las ventanas y solo se quedaron dormidos uno al lado del otro, con sus rostros casi rozándose. Para cuando abrieron los ojos, la luz alumbraba la estancia, permitiendo a las sombras dominar casi todo el entorno, apenas dejándolos distinguirse.

Las fuerzas apenas les permitieron acercarse lo suficiente para darse un rápido beso sin moverse de su lugar. La última chispa en la chimenea se apagó y dejó a los maderos encendidos, soltando un poco de humo mientras se deshacían en ceniza. Spike solo podía concentrarse en la despeinada cabellera de Applejack y la bella sonrisa que se le dibujaba en el rostro. Todavía no podía creer lo lejos que llegaron en una sola noche, seguía sintiéndose dentro de un sueño por cuan feliz se encontraba en ese momento.

—Buenos días, terroncito —dijo ella susurrando.

—Buen día, m-manzanita —titubeaba el dragón.

El piropo le parecía estúpido, pero ella no lo tomó en cuenta, solo se volteó dándole la espalda y juntándose más a él.

—Abrázame —pidió.

Sin perder el tiempo se juntó con ella y la abrazó desde atrás; a diferencia de la noche anterior, su cabello ya no guardaba fragancia alguna –quizá nunca la hubo– sino que percibía el ligero aroma del sudor que, de forma inesperada, no le parecía desagradable. Comenzó a besarla por detrás del cuello, acariciándola, mordiendo sus orejas tal como ella hizo la noche anterior. Sus garras fueron bajando por su cuerpo, delineando su figura, hasta llegar a sus flancos y apretarlos con suavidad.

—Eres muy travieso, dragoncito —dijo ella, en voz baja, pero provocativa.

—Je, de verdad eres muy atractiva —le susurró en el oído.

— ¿Tienes ganas tan temprano? —preguntó.

La respuesta que Applejack recibió, fueron besos más intensos y ligeras succiones en su cuello. La sensación de la lengua bífida de Spike y sus mordeduras levemente filosas comenzaron a excitarla y no sabía cuáles eran, si los ligeros dolores o los besos y caricias que jamás pensó recibir de él; se trataba de una sensación muy extraña, una que pocas veces había sentido. En toda su juventud, la granjera había tenido pocas experiencias sexuales, pero nada de aquella índole, de hecho, si años atrás le hubieran dicho que intimaría con un dragón, jamás lo hubiera creído.

La sensación por sí misma logró ponerla húmeda en pocos segundos. Las ganas de felicitar a Spike por la facilidad que tenía no le faltaron, pero él se enteraría por sí mismo; en poco tiempo, el dragón estaba encima de ella, rasguñando levemente su espalda y olisqueando su cabello todavía. Mientras tanto, Applejack sentía el falo de Spike restregándose contra ella y poco tiempo después, un gemido escapó de su garganta cuando logró metérselo, junto al apretón en sus flancos cuando él se impulsaba para comenzar el vaivén.

Ni siquiera notaron el frío colándose debido a la ausencia del fuego, estaban concentrados en sus movimientos, en especial el dragón, quien llevaba todo el control. Fue rápido, pero tan placentero como la noche anterior; una vez más, sus garras se incrustaron en su piel cuando comenzó a venirse.

El repentino y breve ataque de pasión terminó con Applejack recargada en el pecho de Spike, arrullándose con los latidos de su corazón. A pesar de lo joven que estaba, ella no podía mirarlo más como el dragoncillo que había llegado a Ponyville hace ya unos cinco años, ¿se trataba de algo correcto? Quién sabe, pues hasta donde sabía, jamás vio ni oyó hablar de una pareja tan singular como la que hacía con él. Unas cosas quedaban en el aire, como la edad y sus distintas especies, cosas que, como decía Twilight, uno dejaba de darle importancia si eran sentimientos verdaderos. La realidad, sin embargo, estaba muy lejos de eso.

— ¿Sabes? —dijo Spike—. De verdad me gusta que… tú y yo…

—A mí t-también, dulzura —susurró ella—. Je, supongo que fuimos muy rápido, ¿eh?

Una diferencia de siete años los distanciaba, casi una década, y sin importar por dónde se mire, era una relación tan poco común como incomprensible, pero él de verdad le gustaba. Tan solo de oírlo titubear podía saber que él pensaba lo mismo, que ambos estaban bien. Spike levantó la cabeza y se quedó viendo con Applejack, procurando mirarla a esos profundos, cristalinos y hermosos ojos color verde.

— ¿Podemos intentarlo?

—Sí, pensé que estaba claro —dijo ella sin dudar, comenzando a reírse.

Por alguna de las muchas razones, él comenzó a reírse también, avergonzado debido a su inexperiencia. Aquello le gustaba, el sentimiento de comenzar algo nuevo, de vivir una nueva etapa en su vida. Ni siquiera la oscuridad de la casa podía amainar su buen humor y optimismo. Hasta ese momento repararon en que la tormenta se había detenido hace un buen rato.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—La tormenta terminó, creo.

Mientras él se desperezaba, ella miró hacia el reloj de la pared para descubrir cuánto tiempo habían estado ahí echados. Ya era pasado el mediodía y el frío comenzaba a asentarse, aunque no había viento; tantos años viviendo en la misma granja, Applejack supo que se trataba de la propia sensación fría provocada por la nieve rodeando su hogar, incluso por las leves ventiscas precedentes de la enorme tormenta. Fue su turno de estirarse para hacerse crujir los huesos y luego buscó a Spike con la mirada, estaba atento mirando por la ventana.

Ella no estaba segura de cuánto podía ver con los vidrios nublados, pero se acercó a mirar con él. Spike estaba maravillado con la vista frontal del jardín lleno de nieve, hasta mirar el granero cubierto de escarcha y espesa blancura sobre su techo. Para darle una buena vista, la yegua llamó su atención para guiarlo hacia su habitación. Él marchó detrás de ella sin titubear y ambos subieron sin decir una palabra.

Fuera de estar en el espacio personal de Applejack, la novedad fue mirar a través de su ventana para contemplar no solo el jardín, sino sus diversos huertos de manzanas, maíz y otras legumbres. El horizonte fácilmente podía camuflarse con el cielo resplandeciente y blanco. Spike sonrió mirando hacia la infinita blancura del ambiente a la vez que apretaba el brazo de ella con su garra.

—Es hermoso —dijo en voz baja.

Applejack solo sonrió mirándolo, analizando su rostro y cautivándose por el brillo de sus escamas debido a la luz de afuera. Ella también sonrió al responderle.

—Sí, lo es.

…

_Y con esto terminamos. Como podemos ver, las cosas pintan mejor para nuestra parejita preferida (al menos la mía :v) Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben que pueden dejarme su bonito review, el cual contestaré por aquí._

**Sergex: **Supongo que lo expresé bien con lo dicho por Applejack en el anterior capítulo: siempre hay alguien que sale lastimado.

**X-Siri: **Las suposiciones siempre echan a perder algún asunto, no necesariamente amoroso. Por mi parte, yo creo que uno siempre debe estar preparado para el peor escenario posible, al menos así no resientes tanto el golpe.

**Slayerbreak: **Uno siempre pasa por este tipo de problemas cuando quiere acercarse a alguien, lo que jugó mucho en contra de Applejack fueron el enamoramiento de Spike por Rarity y el hecho de que fuera menor de edad. Y, bueno, sí tengo planeadas por ahí otras historias, aunque no necesariamente con Spike y alguna otra de las chicas.

**Byakko Yugure: **Jajajajaja, en un mundo perfecto y completamente aburrido, decirlo así como así le restaría mucha importancia a todo el asunto XD


	9. Regreso a casa

_Hello, darlings! _

_Es momento de continuar con esta historia, ya saben, porque algo de lectura entre semana nunca viene mal. Allons-y!_

…

7  
Regreso a casa

Su pequeño encuentro los llevó a la mullida cama de Applejack. En algún momento había estado ahí durante el año pasado cuando ella enfermó de una severa influenza que la mantuvo en cama durante dos semanas. En aquella ocasión fue Fluttershy quien le preparó sopa caliente mientras Discord la ayudaba a cocinar; él y Twilight se quedaron cuidándola y riéndose de algunos de sus delirios de la fiebre. Resultaba gracioso, ya que Applejack juraba estar escuchando un saxofón por algún rincón de la casa, la cual imaginaba que era un barco en medio del mar.

Los dos se acurrucaban debajo de los cobertores y descansaron un poco su espalda. Sí, hicieron el amor la noche anterior, pero dormir encima de almohadas no era del todo cómodo, así pues, se acurrucaron otro rato, sin otra intención. Applejack dormitaba, pero Spike veía el techo y pensaba mucho en lo sucedido, incluso en lo que llegó a sentir por Rarity hace solo unos años, cosa que lo guiaba a una pregunta: ¿Fue real su enamoramiento? Tal vez, pero se trataban de los sentimientos de un infante, de un chiquillo enamorado de la primera belleza que lo deslumbró.

Quizá seguía siendo un poco inmaduro, mas aquella experiencia, como las vividas la noche anterior, en la noche del baile, en sus tardes juntos donde trabajaban y conversaban para luego tomar algo de sidra, lo cambiaban todo. Todos sus pensamientos ahora pertenecían a ella. Tal vez siempre le habían pertenecido.

Del otro lado de la cama, Applejack cavilaba cada aspecto de estas nuevas sensaciones, dejándose llevar por lo sucedido la noche anterior. Acababa de resolver aquel asunto pendiente desde hace seis meses, pero no se sentía del todo aliviada; por un breve segundo, el miedo la hizo presa y punzaba mucho en algún sitio de su cabeza, sin saber muy bien cuál parte estaba hiriendo. Se preguntaba una y otra vez si de verdad amaba a Spike y la respuesta siempre era "sí". Entonces se trataba de algo más, del miedo latente en cada aspecto nuevo en la vida de cualquiera.

Tenía miedo de que terminara.

La sola idea parecía absurda, pues apenas estaban empezando. Sí, dieron pasos muy largos, en especial Spike, pero aquello no era sino la catarsis de al menos un año en completo silencio por parte de ella, y no se arrepentía de nada. Siendo así, ella no pudo sino soltar una endeble risilla tan imperceptible que él ni siquiera llegó a escuchar. Haciendo gala una vez más de una actitud no muy propia de ella, se volteó para abrazar a Spike y apegarse a su pecho, mientras él jugueteaba un poco con sus mechones rubios.

—Twilight debe estar preocupada —dijo ella de repente volteándose sobre la cama para besarle la mejilla—. La tormenta ya se detuvo, quizá sea hora de que te lleve a casa, chiquitín.

Dejando de lado su sonrojo inicial, Spike se levantó para quedarse recargado en la cabecera. Ella jamás lo había llamado así, de todos modos. Para ser honesto, Applejack jamás se había comportado de forma similar con él ni la vio hacerlo con alguien. Se podría decir que, al igual a Rainbow Dash, no le gustaba mostrar del todo sus emociones. Ella se levantó para buscar algo en su ropero, sacando de ahí un gorro de lana con dibujos de pequeñas flamas que le entregó.

—Bueno, no es una bufanda tejida, pero me sorprende cómo te viniste para acá solo con eso rodeándote el cuello —seguido de eso, sacó una chamarra—. Ponte esto también, nos vamos en un rato, ¿sí?

Para variar, la chamarra estaba muy gruesa y holgada, le parecía imposible que ella se la hubiera puesto alguna vez. Al notar su desconcierto, la granjera le sonrió mientras la ajustaba con ayuda de una cinta que flameaba a los lados de las mangas. Estando tan cerca, ella no resistió el impulso de besarlo una vez más y preguntarse cuánto habían cambiado las cosas en poco más de cinco años. Anoche, a media luz por la tormenta y la chimenea, apenas podía distinguirlo, pero esta mañana, Spike estaba radiante. Parecía alguien completamente nuevo, como si acabara de conocerlo. En cierto modo, así era, ya que jamás se habían visto con _esta _mirada, con los ojos de una pareja enamorada.

Applejack también se puso ropa para el frío y luego de alistar unos pocos detalles, se dirigieron hacia afuera. Antes de tomar rumbo al castillo, fueron hacia el granero y los corrales para asegurarse de que el ganado estuviera bien y las instalaciones no hayan sufrido daño alguno. Salvo por unos pocos animales asustados y un poco hambrientos, no hubo nada para preocuparse; Spike le dio de comer a las gallinas y Applejack a las ovejas y las vacas, para luego ponerles algo de agua.

— ¿Segura que no quieres que me quede? —preguntó Spike—. Hay mucha nieve en los caminos, puedo ayudarte a quitarla.

Ella le sonrió porque, aunque necesitaba ayuda y de verdad quería estar otro momento con Spike, no quiso incomodarlo demasiado.

—No te preocupes, puedo yo sola con esto —dijo restándole importancia—. Además, tengo que dejarlo a Big Mac. No es justo que todo el trabajo pesado nos lo llevemos tú y yo, ¿no crees?

—Pero regresará hasta la siguiente semana —argumentaba el dragón—. De verdad, yo no tengo ningún problema con ayudarte. Y bueno… no quiero volver tan pronto.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Por qué?

—Twilight me va a castigar porque me salí a punto de iniciar la tormenta sin su permiso —para cuando vio la mirada de Applejack fue demasiado tarde para corregir lo que había dicho— ¡Y porque me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo, claro!

Poco le importaba a ella, pues empezó a reír y Spike podía jurar que jamás la oyó carcajearse tanto como en esta vez. De nuevo, ella volteó para mirar la granja y ver cuánto trabajo había por delante; limpiar la nieve de los corrales y gallineros sería un poco difícil, pero la naturaleza se encargaría de los huertos de maíz y manzanas, y tomando en cuenta las entradas a la casa, seguramente no se tardaría más de una hora.

—Te mereces ese castigo —le dijo sonriendo de forma traviesa—. Por haberme aplicado la ley del hielo en seis meses y por salirte sin permiso de tu casa. Podrás ser todo lo mayor que quieras, pero debes responder por tus actos.

Spike sonreía tímidamente al escuchar el "regaño" aplicado por su novia. Se habían quedado abrazados en medio de la granja, pegando sus frentes y cerrando los ojos, solo sintiendo la compañía del otro, como si se complementaran mutuamente. Aquella sensación de haber resuelto las cosas resultaba tremendamente satisfactoria y a los dos les hacía felices pensar en los siguientes pasos de su nueva etapa. Esta mañana no lo discutirían y quizás no lo harían en un futuro cercano, por el momento, solo sabían que sus corazones latían a la par.

…

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este breve episodio. Nuestros protagonistas van rumbo al castillo después de una agitada noche de redescubrimiento (?) En tanto, mientras me como un panquesito y veo "Malcolm el de en medio", les respondo su bonitos reviews._

**NUAJava: **No sé si hayas llegado hasta aquí, pero el cuento de hadas de nuestro querido dragón está saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba XD

**Utruk Doomhammer: **No, ha suficiente de este ship ¿Eso a dónde los ha llevado? De vuelta a mí :D

**X-Siri: **Je, dejé claro que Spike es virgen en esta historia, y si bien Applejack no lo es, no es como que importe, amar a alguien va más allá de eso. Y bueno, si todos anduviéramos por ahí desnudos, muchos deportes extremos no existirían… o tal vez sí, pero serían de riesgo. Mucho riesgo XD


	10. Epílogo

_¡Hola! Y bueno, en este día feriado de mi país por el día de la Independencia les traigo el final de esta cortísima historia. Los dejo con este cierre, que lo disfruten. Allons-y!_

...

**Epílogo  
**Desayuno

Twilight se levantó temprano para preparar la comida. Tener a las Crusaders en casa siempre significaba comer toneladas y toneladas de comida chatarra; sí, estaban ahí para aprender, pero Twi las dejaba explayarse y divertirse un poco, quizá algo más descontroladas que con sus hermanas. La noche anterior, por ejemplo, se desvelaron contando historias de terror hasta bien entrada la madrugada. La ventisca invernal golpeando las ventanas en conjunto con la luz de la chimenea y las velas fueron el perfecto acompañamiento para una noche larga y espeluznante. Algo que le sorprendió fue cómo Apple Bloom conocía tantos horrores. Su historia favorita fue una llamada "Manzana gris", donde una especie de bacteria transformaba a un Pony en una cosa horrorosa, parecía sacado de la mente de Stallion King*.

Después de contar un sinfín de leyendas y cuentos se quedaron dormidas, y aunque las Crusaders seguían balbuceando en sueños, ella se levantó por la profunda preocupación que la embargaba. Spike no siempre fue tan reservado, en especial con ella, pero desde un tiempo hacia la fecha actual se volvió callado y sedentario. Se pasaba largas horas leyendo, a veces, sin salir de casa más que para lo necesario, como comprar unas cosas en el mercado o conseguir otro cómic. Si bien le fascinaba que tuviera tanto amor por la lectura, verlo encerrarse en sí mismo -como ella estaba hace unos años- le provocaba gran angustia. Hasta pensó que ella había influido en sus comportamientos, pero las cosas estaban más lejos de sus sospechas.

Todo había comenzado con esos pequeños alejamientos de sus amigas, en especial de Applejack. Estaba la melancolía de Spike. El desdén de no saber qué les pasaba a ambos, y si bien su amiga granjera era representante de la Honestidad, no podía sacarle una verdad si ella no hablaba. Basta decir que ella no estuvo dispuesta a hablar del tema, ni siquiera con Fluttershy, quien era su mejor amiga. Rainbow Dash estaba ocupada, Rarity estaba centrada en su trabajo y Pinkie Pie, bueno, estaba siendo Pinkie Pie por algún sitio de Ponyville.

No queriendo cotillear demasiado en su vida cual hermana mayor metiche, se había mantenido al margen. Después de todo, su querido Spike ya no era un chiquillo, debía madurar por sí mismo. Así que, estando ahí en la cocina preparando café y buscando los ingredientes para unos sabrosos waffles, decidió esperar a que Spike quisiera hablar con ella de lo sucedido con Applejack. Es decir, ¿qué tan malo podía ser? Incluso eran representantes de la Amistad y Armonía, por lo que un problema no sería muy molesto de resolver, ni tan complicado.

_Eso depende de ellos, _se dijo mentalmente, regañándose por ser un poco egoísta. No es como que los problemas de todos pudieran resolverse con unas cuantas palabras mágicas y el brillo del Mapa en la sala del trono. Una vez que se dispuso a disfrutar de su desayuno en silencio, escuchó que tocaron a la puerta; tomando en cuenta la hora y que la tormenta ya había pasado, supuso que se trataba de Spike y no estaba equivocada, pero Applejack venía con él y se veían muy felices.

— ¡Buenos días! —se saludaron los tres al unísono.

Ella los invitó a pasar sin más, sorprendiéndose del cambio tan radical de un día para el otro. Ahora tenía más dudas que respuestas, pero Applejack se veía feliz otra vez, al igual que Spike. Ambos recobraron su buen humor de siempre, e incluso se veían un poco distintos. Twilight se tomó un momento para mirarlos minuciosamente sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, hasta pasados unos segundos.

— ¿Todo bien, Twi? —preguntó Spike.

—Sí, claro —contestó ella, sonriendo—. Vamos, preparé una jarra de café.

Si había algo a lo que Applejack no podía negarse, sin duda era una taza de café caliente en una mañana de invierno. Los tres fueron rumbo a la cocina, que se había llenado con el enervante olor del café recién hecho. Incluso Applejack lo encontró parecido con una de las moliendas de sus primos.

— ¿Dónde están las chicas? —Applejack tomó una galleta que apresuró a morder, dándose cuenta de la mucha hambre que traía.

—Anoche nos desvelamos contando historias de miedo, están dormidas.

— ¿Ninguna tuvo pesadillas? —se preguntó Spike.

—Creo que ya pasaron esa fase —contestó Twi entre risillas—. Yo desperté antes para preparar el desayuno, ¿ustedes cómo pasaron la noche?

La pregunta hizo que ambos se ruborizaran y sonrieran de manera tonta, como si dos chiquillos hubieran sido descubiertos en medio de una travesura. Aquello sí que llamó la atención de Twilight, al grado de quedarse todavía con más dudas. Fue Applejack quien respondió a la cuestión.

—Bueno, estuvimos hablando, jugando dominó, cartas y dados, ya sabes.

— ¿Es cierto? —se dirigió a Spike.

—Claro, además le pedí disculpas por algo que pasó hace un tiempo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, fue tan lindo que no pude decirle que no.

Las cosas no hubieran sido tan extrañas ni confusas, de no haber sido por Applejack y la forma en la cual mimaba a Spike mientras lo decía. Lo tomaba por las mejillas y lo sacudía por la cara de forma juguetona, en tanto él se dejaba moldear con los ojos cerrados, disfrutándolo.

— ¡Eso es grandioso! Me alegro de que hayan resuelto sus asuntos —dijo Twilight tratando de sonar tranquila, aunque por dentro, hervía en ganas de saber la historia completa.

Dejando de lado la ansiedad de Twilight por conocer los detalles de su discusión, las Crusaders bajaron poco después, cuando ellos tres ya estaban disfrutando una taza de café caliente. Por suerte para la granjera, estaba cubierta por su abrigo y sus botas para la nieve distraían bien la atención de los rasguños en su flanco; bien podían pasar desapercibidos, pero ella los seguía sintiendo arder en su piel, provocándole escalofríos tan solo de recordar la noche anterior, y por imaginar las noches que estaban por venir. Durante ese breve almuerzo-desayuno estuvieron viendo lo mucho que han progresado las chiquillas en sus respectivos campos.

Esta vez, trabajando en equipo, las tres potrancas potenciaron una fórmula en la cual estuvo trabajando Apple Bloom, produciendo así una curiosa flor de pétalos morados, azules, rojos y rosas con botón amarillo. Del botón salieron semillas a la altura del techo, explotando en un pequeño espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que dejó maravillada a la joven pareja, quien no tuvo reparo en mostrar su nuevo acercamiento, juntando sus cabezas y tomándose por los brazos. Por supuesto, esto dejó a Twilight mucho más impresionada que la presentación de las Crusaders.

— ¿Les gustó? —preguntaron las tres chiquillas al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Ya lo creo! —felicitó Applejack.

— ¡Estuvo grandioso! —dijeron Twi y Spike.

—Gracias, nos tomó mucho ensayo y error —comentó Sweetie Belle.

—Sobre todo las partes de las explosiones, siempre terminábamos con la cara llena de cenizas de colores –siguió Apple Bloom.

—Aunque no sabemos de qué pueda servir una cosa como estas en la vida diaria —alegaba Scootaloo con una tímida y nerviosa sonrisa.

—Eso es lo de menos —convino Twilight—. Lo importante es que mejoran cada vez que practican, y nunca deben detenerse. Solo así pueden descubrir nuevas cosas por sí mismas: siendo curiosas y con mucho ensayo y error.

_Mucho ensayo y error._

Spike volteó a ver a Applejack, quien conversaba con su hermana mientras trataba de ver mejor la semilla de margarita que utilizaron para su truco. A decir verdad, él jamás había estado en una relación formal y ahora tenía una; de verdad estaba contento, pero tampoco quería hacer las cosas mal, pues en el hoy y en el ahora, Applejack era su primer amor, por eso, lo de "ensayo y error" lo ponía a pensar en muchas cosas. Aprovechando que la granjera estaba conversando con las niñas, Twilight abordó a Spike con un codazo en el costado y le indicó que salieran un momento de la cocina.

— ¿Qué pasa, Twilight? —preguntó Spike, temiendo que ella decidiera ultimar los detalles de su castigo por salir sin permiso en medio de la tormenta de nieve.

—Applejack y tú se están comportando muy extraño —por fin estaba sacando su inquietud—. Es decir, sé que arreglaron lo suyo, pero ¿qué pasó? ¿De verdad está todo bien, Spike?

Se trataba de una gran pregunta para la cual estaba preparado de sobra. Por detrás del hombro de Twilight pudo ver a su querida granjera sonriéndole de forma discreta, deleitándolo con aquella mirada coqueta. Habían pasado seis meses de silencio y todo quedó arreglado en una sola noche, la mejor que había tenido en su corta vida. Una vez más volteó a verse con su hermana mayor y le sonrió al contestar.

—Sí, Twilight, todo está bien —dijo sin más, regresando a la cocina.

Con aquella respuesta, la yegua púrpura se quedó todavía más confundida. Sin embargo, por esta ocasión esperaría a que Spike le contara todo lo sucedido. O quizá no lo haría. Tener secretos también era parte de madurar y Spike estaba comenzando a hacerlo, pero no hubo ningún secreto, pues ante la mirada atónita de las Crusaders, Applejack y Spike acercaron sus rostros para darse un beso corto en los labios; y mientras las chiquillas gritaban de la emoción mientras saltaban por haberlos visto darse un beso, Twilight se quedó boquiabierta.

—Te contaremos los detalles luego —dijo Spike al pasar junto a ella.

—Sí, cuando cierres la boca —comentó Applejack entre risas—. Jajá, ten cuidado, terroncito, te puede entrar un parasprite en la boca.

Finalmente, Twilight reaccionó con una enorme y orgullosa sonrisa mientras los veía conversar con las chiquillas en el corredor de camino al salón del trono. Sí, Spike estaba creciendo muy rápido y ella no podía estar más contenta por ambos. Siendo así, no le parecía del todo malo esperar a que le contaran cómo sucedió todo.

FIN

...

_Y bien, esta vez no tengo mucho por decir. Es un día libre y quise ocuparlo para traerles el final de esta historia. La pareja que hacen Spike y Applejack me gusta mucho, quizá un poco más que con Rarity (y eso que soy apegado al RariJack también) y lamento mucho que no haya más material en español de estos dos personajes tan bonitos. Fue corto, lo sé, y no es para menos si tenemos en cuenta que todo esto sucedió en una sola noche; pero pronto volveré con otras historias que me he guardado mucho tiempo. Si llegaste hasta acá, te agradezco mucho por leer esta historia, y me encantaría que me acompañaras en las próximas que están por publicarse. Nos leemos en otra ocasión y, de nuevo, muchas gracias por haber leído.  
_–Slash.


End file.
